Scare
by GalaTime
Summary: Dark night. Bad omens. Silly prank. Fate. Clary and Jace together to save the people they love.


**New! New! New! :D**

**Hope you guys like. This came to me when I had to write a short story for my class. Apparently this is isn't short for my teacher. But anyway I really can't do short. I keep on thinking and thinking and writing and writing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns Mortal Instruments. I just made this story up which is entirely mine except the characters.**

It was a dark night. The gate creaked open as she entered.

"_That's weird. I just had it fixed yesterday." thought Clary._

Frowning, she looked upand saw a black crow perched on a branch of a tree near her porch. She stared at it, trying to scare it off. Apparently it was not scared of people as it seemed to stare right back at her. Its eyes were as black as charcoal and were depthless and dark.

She shrugged as if trying to get rid of a sinking feeling as she looked at the bird.

"Shoo. Shoo birdie. Shoo. Go away." She tried to coax the bird into leaving but it didn't work.

"_Caw-caw. Caw-caw."_The bird seemed to be perfectly comfortable where it was and it was as if he was telling Clary to move on.

This didn't feel right.

Since Clary was a little girl, she had a knack for seeing things. She found things quicker than others which made everyone jealous of her during Easter egg hunts and treasure hunts. She could move faster, more fluidly and smoother than other. She was good at everything. She was an all-rounder. In other words, people were jealous. Jealous and wary of her.

Why they were jealous was obvious but being wary was a completely different story all together.

When Clary was in second grade, she noticed that one of the kids was missing after the break period. She ran up to tell the teacher. The teacher didn't believe her because Clary always noticed something out of the ordinary. Always. But it wasn't always real.

So, Clary ran outside ignoring her teacher's threats to call her parents and taking her to the Principal's office. As she looked around for her classmate, the teacher finally gave up and came outside to look with her. Soon, Clary found Simon who was stuck behind the Janitor's closet, pushed there by some bully and got him out. Since then, they had been inseparable.

But everyone started moving away from her. They said that she was a witch or something. Said that she did voodoo. They spread rumors that the teacher had looked near the janitor's closet and had found no one. But when Clary couldn't find anyone, she dragged Simon out of class and tied him up there.

People could be unreasonable but this was too much. She was in second grade for god sakes.

But it didn't matter to Clary because after that she had Simon. He was her person. Only his opinion mattered.

As, Clary entered her house, she turned back to look whether the bird had gone or not. Not surprisingly, it was still there. As soon as she saw the bird, it _cawed_ again.

Ignoring the mental signs her brain was firing at her, she went inside and hung her coat. Following a strict and ingrained routine, she went to her kitchen to make dinner.

After having dinner and washing up, Clary made way to her den to light up the fire. Her couch was looking darker than usual. _"Must be because of the darkness.",_ she thought. She went to sit in her favorite armchair.

Problem was that someone was already sitting there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that someone was not moving.

.

.

.

.

.

Clary moved slowly towards the man. As she nervously touched him on his shoulder, his head lolled off as if he was sleeping.

Clary gave a sigh of relief. It was just her friend Eric. He sometimes came around to hang out with her and Simon. She edged away quietly careful not wake him up but that's when she saw it.

There was something icky and gooey on the main door. As Clary went to see what it, she flipped on the light switch. And screamed.

.

.

.

.

There was blood all over her couch and her armchair.

Eric was dead.

She screamed even louder. And felt a hand covering her mouth and dragging her.

Then she blacked out.

**How did you like it? Was it scary? Please review. I need the reviews. Please.**

**Tell me whether to continue or not.**


End file.
